


On The Night Of Samhain

by icanttypeproperly



Series: Female Merlin Oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur loves merlin, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Merlin, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Male Freya, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Tragic Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: Merlin falls in love while her lover falls also but in two different ways.





	On The Night Of Samhain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pri1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pri1998/gifts).



> For Pri1998, who came up with the idea.

"Arthur, I'm going to kill you," Merlin screamed at the Prince.

"That is treason, Merlin," Arthur mocked her.

"I will kill you regardless if you are a royal arse or not!"

"Merlin!" He shouted offended.

"That's it I'm leaving!" She threw down a basket of his clothes and stomped to the door.

"It is the middle of the night!"

"I don't give a damn!" She slammed his door shut and ran away before he could get to her. He has been pushing her too much lately. She ran deep into the forest until her legs trembled and her lungs burned. She leaned up against a tree to catch her breath. Suddenly there was a loud roar that shook the ground and trees. She jumped and fell on her arse. Merlin slowly got up and walked closer to where the noise came from. In a clearing, there was a huge beast with wings locked up in a cage. Merlin gasped and looked around, no one was near. She crept up slowly to the beast, not wanting to scare it. The beast flinched and trying to hide by backing up into the corner.

"I won't hurt you," She held up her hands to show she meant no harm. The beast looked at her hopefully. She tugged on the lock and ended up using magic to unlock it. She heard some men yelling behind her so she turned around. When she turned back to warn the beast, it was now an almost naked man. She stared at the man confused while the man looked at her in fear. The men got closer which made her heart race faster.

"Come on, follow me if you want to be free," She whispered and opened the gate more so he could get out. He got out slowly and looked around nervously.

"Come on," She motioned him to follow her into the forest. He followed and they went into the forest until they found a cave. Merlin used magic to create a fire in order to light up the cave. The almost naked man curled up in the corner.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked softly.

"Frey," The man's voice was soft but deep.

"I'm Merlin," She smiled which it seemed to calm him.

"That's a pretty name," He smiled back shyly.

"Thank you," She blushed lightly, "I like your name too."

"Thanks," He blushed also. He swallowed and asked, "So do you have magic?"

"Yes does that bother you?" She really didn't want to scare him away.

"No," He smiled.

"I'm glad," She smiled back. Merlin saw him shiver so she got up and took off her jacket. "Here," She covered his shoulders with her jacket and sat next to him.

"Thanks," He blushed brightly. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

"I can't believe you did that to the Prince!" Frey laughed into his hand.

"Well he is getting fat, so you can eat the sausages," Merlin giggled and leaned onto him while hugging his arm. Over the past few weeks, they have become quite close.

"Alright, alright," He ate one sausage shyly, "But you need to eat one, you are too thin." 

"I'm too thin?" She giggled when Frey blushed, "I'm kidding, you are fine."

"You don't think I'm too thin?" He asked softly while playing with their intertwined hands.

"Not at all," She kissed his cheek softly to prove her point. He shifted at her affection.

"Merlin," He whispered quietly.

"Yes?" She stared into his bright blue eyes lovingly.

"Do you think you could make the flower again?" He smiled.

"Oh, my attempted strawberry?" They laughed softly, "Of course." She cupped her hands around his and whispered the enchantment. When she pulled apart their hands, a little red flower was there. Frey took the flower gently in his fingers and placed it behind her ear.

"Beautiful," He whispered. Merlin giggled and blushed deeply.

"Who knew you could be the romantic type?" She blushed. Frey chuckled softly and tilted her head up. She looked at him hopefully. When she realized he was too nervous to kiss her first, she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly onto his. He kissed back softly and moaned quietly. 

"Merlin," He moaned. She kissed him harder and rubbed his chest. They kissed until they needed to separate to breathe. "Have you done this before?"

"I have kissed someone before," She thought back to Will, "But nothing more." When Frey didn't say anything, she realized what he wanted. "But that always can change." He looked at her with the same hopeful look just like when she saved him.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Merlin, I need you to wash my clothes, groom my horse, polish my armor and sword- Merlin are you even listening?" He stopped when he realized she was in her own world.

"I- I think I'm going to be sick," She gulped and put a hand on her stomach. Arthur rushed to get a bucket so she wouldn't get sick in his chambers. After she got sick in the bucket, he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Here I will help you get to Gaius," He helped her up and helped her down the stairs to Gaius's chambers. He opened the door for her.

"What happened?" Gaius rushed to Merlin. "Help her onto the empty cot." Arthur let her sit and touched her forehead gently. 

"Merlin what are your symptoms," He asked while looking through some books.

"Getting sick, tiredness, headaches, cravings, and light-headed," She listed off. Gauis stopped flipping and looked up.

"Arthur I need you to leave so I can do an examination," Arthur nodded and left after he patted his maidservants head.

"Merlin, I know you are going to hate this but have you had any sexual intercourse?" He asked bluntly.

"Gaius!" Merlin blushed as deep as Camelot red.

"Merlin please just answer my question to make this easier," He sighed.

"N- no, not really," She stuttered.

"Not really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Gaius please I think of you like a father," She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Merlin, I need to know."

"Nothing went in!" She shouted harshly.

"Well then..." He sighed and went to get a book on a shelf, "When did this happen?"

"Last week," She blushed.

"On Saturday?"

"Yes at night."

"Are you aware it was Samhain?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but that should have nothing to do with it, shouldn't it?" 

"When two magic users do... well... or anything close to it, magic sees that the magic users want a child. No matter if they do or not," Gaius explained.

"Wait so I'm pregnant?" She gasped.

"I'm afraid so," He clapped her on the shoulder. What is she going to do? She was in Camelot where they frown upon having children before marriage.

 

\------------------------------

 

"Frey, do you want to run away with me?" Merlin 

"What?" He choked on his piece of bread.

"We love each other, right?"

"Yes."

"And we would want to be away from this all, correct? No worries, no problems," She rubbed his hand.

"Merlin, what has brought this on?" He saw right through her.

"Frey... I'm so so sorry," She cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Merlin, you are scaring me," He wiped away her falling tears.

"Frey, I'm pregnant," She looked in his eyes, waiting for his response.

"You are, but we didn't properly-"

"But the night we did it on-" 

"Was the night of Samhain," He groaned. 

"But I don't want to just run away with you because of that, I generally care about you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," He kissed her on the lips lightly. "So how long are you?"

"Only like a month or two but the symptoms are there and my magic can detect them already," She smiled, "Want to see them?" He nodded excitedly and looked at her stomach. She took his hands and placed them on her stomach. She let her magic run down and shine through, two little circles of light came through. One was pink and one was blue.

"Two?" Frey whispered excitedly.

"Twins," She smiled.

"They are beautiful, I love them already," He kissed her on the lips more passionately and then lightly kissed her stomach where the lights were. 

"So, do you want to run away with me?" 

"What about Arthur? Your destiny?"

"You are my destiny now."

"That's not how it works Merlin."

"Well, that's how I'm saying it works."

"Where will we even go?"

"I know a little lake in the deep forest where we can build a cabin to raise the kids and there are a lot of strawberries there also," She smiled.

"It sounds perfect, let's go tonight," He smiled back and they shared a deep kiss while the lights faded. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

""Goodbye Gaius, thank you for everything," She hugged him tightly. She better hurry, the night is already here and Frey must be getting worried.

"You are always welcome back, you became a daughter of mine," He hugged back just as tightly. Just as Merlin was about to turn and leave, a guard rushed in their chambers.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

"The Knights are fighting a beast at the moment which means all of the castles citizens must remain inside," He informed and left as soon as he entered. Merlin's stomach dropped, she turned to Gaius who had an equally sick look on his face. She ran out the door and ran as fast as she could to the courtyard where howls and commands of men were heard. She had tears running down her face and her legs were burning. She stopped and felt her heartbreak. Her voice was stuck in her throat, unable to make any sound at all. Arthur stabbed his sword through the beast which was Frey. But right before he did, Frey and Merlin made eye contact. Merlin has never seen something or someone look so afraid. The beast didn't roar with anger or try to kill any of the Knights, the beast just let out a whimper and collapsed to the ground in fear. Merlin fell to her knees along with him. Tears were streaming down her face and her heart was definitely broken into a million pieces. The Knights all roared in a victory cheer and walked proudly away from the now defeated beast. After they left Merlin ran up to him which made him switch back.

"Frey, I am so sorry, I am so sorry," She cried and held him in her arms. Frey groaned in pain and laid his head on her shoulder. Merlin made a promise, that they would be at that lake. She groaned as she picked up the man and carried him for miles. Tears were falling from both of them and both had nothing to say because how many times can you say sorry to make the other forgive you. When they got to the lake, it was pitch black out, they only light out was the stars in the sky.

"Maybe I can heal you," Merlin started to say as she laid Frey down lightly on the ground.

"The curse won't allow it," He groaned.

"There has to be something I can do!" Cried Merlin. Merlin hugged the dying man tightly in her arms.

"You already have done everything, you made me feel loved. Thank you and tell the kids I will always love them and you," Those were his last words before his head tilted backward and his eyes shut for the last time. Merlin stayed there until morning rose, humming a melody to him and cried every last drop out of her. Merlin had made a raft which Frey was going to be burned on. Merlin set Frey down gently onto the raft and piled it with his favorite flowers, sunflowers, and his favorite food, strawberries.

"I finally found out how to make them, they taste quite good. You would like them," Merlin smiled to herself, having no tears left in her to cry. Merlin pushed the raft out and set it on fire with her magic. She watched as her lover burned but the sweet scent of strawberries and flowers filled the air. It smelled just like Frey, her first love. She walked back slowly back to Camelot wondering what her life would be like now.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

"Merlin, you have been quiet for the past few days," Arthur sat down next to her. Merlin just kept polishing his boot. "Merlin, if something happened you can tell me."

"Thank you Arthur, I have just been going through a lot," She rubbed her eyes. He slung his arm over her and pulled her into a one arm hug. He hummed and kissed her forehead. Maybe her destiny with Arthur was truly been inevitable.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

"Arthur, can I talk to you?" She asked softly and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Yeah of course," He put down a piece of parchment paper and listened to her.

"I- I'm, I'm pregnant," Her bump was now getting hard to hide.

"Oh, that's amazing, who is the father?" He got up and hugged her. She clung to his tunic and wept. He hugged her closer, "What is wrong? Hey, it's okay. I got you," He rubbed her back comfortingly. 

"He- he passed," She cried into him.

"Oh Merlin I am so sorry," He hugged her tightly but was careful of her stomach. "Is that why you were quiet that one time?"

"Yeah it was the day after he died," She sniffed and shoved her face into his chest.

"Merlin, I would have given you time off," He cooed and rubbed her back.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"How far along are you?"

"5 months with twins," She sniffed.

"Twins? You are going to get huge!"

"Arthur!" She hit his arm. 

"But don't worry Merlin I will help take care of the kids, I will help raise them," He promised.

"Thank you so much, Arthur," She hugged him tightly. Even though Merlin would be having another person's children, Arthur couldn't be happier. 

 

Bonus:

 

"Arthur please grab Sera while I grab Frey!" She yelled as she picked up Frey, the oldest boy.

"I got her," He groaned as he picked up his little girl. After Merlin gave birth to the twins, Arthur proposed to her while she was still on the bed sweating. It wasn't the most romantic proposal but it still made her heart skip a beat. At their wedding, Arthur walked over to the twins and promised to love them as his own no matter what. Merlin walked over to Arthur with her swollen belly and Frey in her arms. 

"How about we go hunting today?" He asked Frey who squealed excitedly. "Ah that's my boy," He ruffled his mop of hair. 

"I love you," She kissed Arthur on the lips.

"I love you too," He smiled and kissed her back.

"Eww!" The twins squealed which made Merlin and Arthur kiss them also.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos <3 (This took so long to write and I have no idea why, I'm so sorry that this didn't come out earlier)


End file.
